A connector is an indispensable part of an electronic device. The function of a connector is to bridge the conduction of an electrical signal between two circuits that are blocked or isolated, for conducting transmission of a current or signal. The tolerance of a conventional connector is poor, such that the convenience of use of the connector is poor. In addition, the conductive sheet of the conventional connector is received in the base, and the connector can only exchange heat with the outside air through the casing or the conductive sheet exposed outside of the casing, such that the heat accumulation during use of the connector is severe, resulting in a lower service life of the connector.